Forgetting Lucy Barker
by TropicalEssence1023
Summary: Mr. Todd has a difficult time getting over his dear Lucy. All he needs is Mrs. Lovett to help him move on. Sweenett SMUT especially in chapter 2! This deserves it's M-rating so read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street last weekend (for the millionth time) and couldn't resist to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT own Sweeney Todd. If I did, the Sweenett sex would put Fifty Shades of Grey to shame ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mr. Todd's P.O.V.**

Fifteen years... sweating in a living hell on a false charge. Fifteen years dreaming I might come home to a wife and child.

I walked briskly around the empty room above the bakehouse, as if waiting for something to just happen and make my life normal again. With each turn I made I studied the room and tried to remember how it used to be: all bright, cheerful, and warm. Why is it that the present always tries to blind us from the past? My memories were hazy, but from what all I couldn't remember, I couldn't possibly forget the window where my Lucy always sat by; the way the sun shone beautifully on her yellow hair and her eyes twinkling from the light. I stood and stared at the dirty window with my heart aching. I could almost picture her sitting here right now.

Pictures of my deceased wife were grasped firmly in my hand, as if I were still holding onto her. I longed for her laugh, her voice, her touch. I walked back to the chair in the middle of the room and slumped in it. I stared at the photos while gritting my teeth, refusing to weep over the inevitable truth. Instead I felt reluctance, rage, and lust. Being without a woman for fifteen years leaves my loins very unfulfilled.

Dusk had turned into darkness by now outside and nothing lit the room but a single lantern. Darkness is when the nastiest of thoughts always creep into the mind of even the most honest of men. I laid the photos on the floor next to me and closed my eyes. I imagined my Lucy's naked body was sprawled on our bed.

To get myself started, I rubbed the insides of my thighs with my hands as "Lucy" spread her legs and caressed herself as well. My right hand slipped into my trousers and pulled my manhood out of the fabric while my left remained on my thighs. Lucy crawled to me and teased my little friend by gliding her fingertips ever so slowly and lightly along the shaft. I did the same to myself as if she were actually doing it to me. My half hard dick couldn't take so much of the teasing and a light moan passed through my lips.

I licked my fingers and gave my dick the attention it deserved. I grabbed myself more aggressively and rubbed along my shaft in a steady rhythm. The wetness of my hand was enough to fool my imagination that Lucy was riding me. "Ohh... Lucy," I moaned under my breath. I grasped myself harder and rubbed with an enhanced pace. I couldn't help but groan in such pleasure. I'd grown as hard as you can imagine and I knew I was close to the edge.

**Mrs. Lovett's P.O.V.**

"Goodness where is that man?" I asked myself. I had made supper and Mr. T is beyond late tonight. Toby's already out cold on the floor from the tot of gin. I really ought to hide that stuff now. _The boy's drinking me out of house and home. _I didn't want to bother Mr. Todd, but I've had enough of this foolishness.

I burst through the door and made my way up the stairs. I was about to knock on the door, but I heard noise from the inside. If it were a conversation, I- being a woman- pressed my ear up against the door to see it I could gain any gossip. It was silent for a while, so I quietly opened the door and let myself in.

My eyes widened but I remained silent as I saw the man whom I loved fondling himself unknowingly in front of me. The very sight was enough to turn me on. He groaned as he rubbed his cock with such force. Every moan and groan that escaped his mouth sent shivers down my spine. Oh, Mr. T why do you do this to me, love?

I crawled on the floor as silently as I could toward him. Luckily for me, his legs were wide open allowing space for me to sneak in. My face was mere inches away from his throbbing member and I started salivating. "Uh-ugh..." he groaned. I couldn't take it any more. I sucked the tip of his cock which tasted salty from the pre-cum. I half expected him to stop me, but he was so close to his climax that he wouldn't let a freight train stop him. His eyes remained shut, but he freed his hand and let me finish him.

I traced my tongue up and down his hard shaft. He groaned and tightened his grip on the armrests of the chair. I swirled my tongue around the tip and grazed my teeth lightly up and down. I caressed him with my hand while I slid my tongue to the bottom of his cock. I rubbed gently and sucked on his balls, causing another moan to pass through his teeth. I returned to the tip and this time took him completely in my mouth. "Aw-ah.. oh yes-ugh!" he groaned. I bobbed my head up and down taking more and more of him into me until every last inch of his cock was buried down my throat.

"Yes...yes," his hips thrusted uncontrollably upward as I sucked harder on him, "Oh my... I'm almost... I'm going to... I'M ABOUT TO-" he was cut off by his own ejaculation, "Oh Lucy!"

I felt the warmth of his seed shoot into my mouth and I quickly swallowed it down. I stood up in front of him with anger. _How could he say Lucy's name when I'm the one providing the service?_ He finally opened his eyes, which widened when he saw me standing right in front of him.

"Mrs. Lovett?! Have you no boundaries? How dare you intrude-" " Oh shut it Mr. T, you weren't complaining a moment ago."

I decided to get rid of Lucy from his mind forever. If he's ever going to be mine, I'll have to do it naughty way. _Not that I'll be complaining._ "Come with me Mr. T," I demanded.

* * *

**Weeeellll... what do you all think? Please leave a review to let me know how you liked it, they're like gifts to me whether they're nice or not!**

**I'll update as soon as I can find some time, I promise! Btw I hate Lucy, oops.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lots of smuttiness in this chapter! Enjoy dirty little readers (But not too much ;)**

**Disclaimer: I-for some reason- do not own Sweeney Todd in any way, shaper, or form. **

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

Nellie pulled Mr. Todd out of the barber shop by the arm. "And just where exactly are you taking me?" he asked. "To my room."

Sweeney knew very well what her intentions were and didn't want to become a part of it. He loves Lucy and he will remain faithful to her. He stopped walking as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Mrs. Lovett, I most certainly will not be going to your room."

"Why not, love?" He freed his arm from her grasp and looked her dead in the eyes. "The only woman I want in my life is Lucy. I cannot and will not betray her. So if you're looking for someone to relieve your... urges, I'm sure you can accomplish that by yourself."

She was taken aback by his words, but tried to reason with him anyways. "Now Mr. T, you've gotta leave this all behind you now. She's gone," he tensed, "Life is for the alive, my dear." With that, she yanked his arm again and dragged him into the building. Mr. T was reluctant at first, but his mood swings faster than he slits throats.

They walked through the pie shop- Toby still asleep- and made their way to Nellie's bedroom. She pushed him through the threshold and locked the door behind them. She returned her attention to the barber and intertwined her fingers within his and dragged them up her body, letting him explore the exposed skin of her chest. He looked uncomfortable and vulnerable much to Mrs. Lovett's appreciation.

She guided his hands over her breasts, underneath her corset. His heart drummed as he began to harden again. She noticed the tent forming in his trousers and pulled his lips to hers. He remained tense as she was passionately kissing his unmoving lips. Nellie pushed him back a few steps and made her way to her bed, untying her corset in the process. "Don't worry Mr. T. You'll forget about Lucy soon enough."

His eyes burned into every inch of her body as she undressed right in front of him. Sweeney let go of Lucy for a moment and focused all of his attention on Mrs. Lovett- his erection becoming more prominent as she stripped.

"Nellie..." he groaned, his trousers becoming too tight.

She stalked back to him. Tugging at the hem of his shirt, he ripped it off. His inner beast broke through and mercilessly shoved her onto the bed, straddling a knee on either side of her thigh, rubbing his cock roughly against her.

He leant his body against hers, allowing their skin to merge in a heated embrace. His tongue ran along her jawline while her hands groped the back of his head and back. His lips trailed to hers and pressed them hungrily together. Becoming increasingly urgent, he ran his hands down her pale body and to her thighs, pressing the pads of his fingertips roughly on her skin. Without breaking the kiss, he slid a single finger between her legs. His fingertips were barely making any contact, which drove her wild.

Still barely touching, he made circular movements and gathered the wetness. "Who made you this wet, love?" he purred in her ear.

Her mind was drunk on the overwhelming touch of his hands and couldn't make herself speak.

"Who made you this wet I said," his tone more demanding now and slipped two fingers into her forcefully.

"Ah!" she cried in pleasure, "Oh Mr. Todd, you. You fucking made me this wet!"

He smirked and released the firm pressure that his fingers were exerting, now stroking them gently inside of her. Leaning her head back, she was jolted upright by the unsuspected introduction of his tongue. Continuing the motion of his fingers, he let it roll over her clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body as she bucked her hips instinctively towards his touch. She clawed at the sheets beside her as his tongue explored every inch of the exposed area between her legs.

Dragging himself up to her body he met her face again, forcing his way into her mouth as she pulled at his trousers, amazed at how hard he was. He kicked her knees apart and craned over her, his hair tickling her forehead. His body completely covered hers as he entered. She grabbed his biceps and let herself adjust to his size; only to be tormented when he pulled back out. She met his lust-riddled gaze and he smirked at her, forcing himself back in but this time much harder than before.

"Sweeney!" she cried. Desperate to feel his whole length inside of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her as hard as she could.

"Fuck," he exhaled, readjusting his position. Mrs. Lovett sucked on his bottom lip as he built up a steady rhythm.

"Is that all you've got Mr. T?" she purred quietly into his ear.

He paused and looked at her for a second before responding, "You might want to find something to bite down on to then Mrs. Lovett."

Grabbing her ankles, he threw them over his shoulders for more pleasurable access to her entrance. He leant his whole weight onto her, crushing her knees to her chest. "OHH SWEENEY!" she yelped, "Oh my God!"

She screamed as he continued to fuck her relentlessly, flinging her arms behind her head and gripping tightly on the sheets. She couldn't move from his grasp even if she wanted to. They were high on ecstasy and with each thrust they became more fulfilled. Sweeney grunted as he knew that his release wasn't far away, but didn't want to let the moment go.

"Mr. Todd, you're amazing," Mrs. Lovett couldn't hold onto it anymore a lost it. Her body pulsated through her orgasm. "OHH MR. T!"

Sweeney on the other hand hasn't had sex like this in years and refused to give up so easily. He continued to thrust inside of her even as her walls clenched onto him repeatedly through her orgasm.

She moaned at his roughness, and was only uncomfortable for a moment. She quickly rebounded and experienced an even greater pleasure than she had only a few moments ago. "Sweeney... please don't ever stop!" He most certainly didn't intend to.

"Ughh Nellie!" he groaned. He knew he was close. He wanted to make every last moment last. "How does my cock feel inside of you, eh?" he asked as he pounded away.

"It feels fucking amazing Mr. T!"

"I want to cum inside you," he whispered hoarsely. "Make me cum mrs. Lovett."

Not wanting to disappoint, she decided to take him by surprise by rolling him over so that she straddled him on top. He laid flat on his back with his knees bent and spread slightly apart.

"Ride me Nellie," he demanded. With pleasure, she bounced on him and his eyes remained locked on her breasts. She started off slow again, to tease him, then sped up.

His cock twitched inside of her- his release was only moment away. He arched his back slightly and thrusted upwards and she continued to bounce on him. "I'm going to..." he gritted his teeth, "Fuck! Mrs. Lovett... I'm close!" "Cum in me Sweeney. Fill my pussy with your jizz!"

With one more final thrust, both of their bodies jerked. "OHH NELLIE! I'M CUMMING!"

Mrs. Lovett's walls clenched around his jerking cock again, making their orgasms even more amazing.

She pulled herself off of him and leaned her head down to lick up the last bit of cum that was still flowing out of him.

She laid next to Sweeney now and whispered into his ear, "So how do you feel about your dear Lucy now?"

He coughed a little laugh, "Already forgotten."

* * *

**And there you have it! PLEASE let me know what you think by leaving a review and if you have any ideas for a new story, I'd be happy to hear it! Thank you xx**


End file.
